


The Sacrifice is Never Knowing

by kanoitrace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, ClinTasha if you squint, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanoitrace/pseuds/kanoitrace
Summary: Natasha feels tired as she accepts her role in this new world and think on her old partner.





	The Sacrifice is Never Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> Super short. First attempt ever at MCU fic. Still, while I was watching the movie this kind of just came to me. I wish I had written it immediately though because the nuance of the scene escapes me now lol. This takes place after they all hang up from their little conference call.
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Natasha is tired. In an odd way, such a feeling is a luxury she never expected to get. It’s the first time in her life she’s ever had the time to stop and sit in her emotions in such a way. It doesn’t mean there isn’t a laundry list of things to do still - there always is - but for this first time she gets to truly sit with her emotions. She wonders if this is ever how Fury felt. 

She hates it.

She hates it, and she doesn’t know how Steve leads whole therapy groups about this shit. Give her a gun in her hand and a mission to complete - a real mission, not the phantoms they all keep chasing after - any day of the week over all this.

More than anything, she misses Clint at her back. The thought of him alone out there, hurting and doling out vigilante justice - it kills her. This isn’t who her partner is; at least, it isn’t who he was. If she’s honest, she could probably find him. She was a spy once, things like that were her job, but she’s afraid. She’s afraid to find out that he truly has changed, that maybe she can’t save him, that she will have to face the fact that she will never be enough. 

She feels tired all over again, a bone-weary exhaustion taking root that she isn’t sure she’ll ever be able to rip out.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kanoitrace) and to a far lesser extent [Tumblr](http://kanoitrace.tumblr.com/).


End file.
